


A new light

by Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)



Series: Light of the sea [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi
Summary: Hikari, the son of Prince Sidon and Link. An adorable and incredible Hybrid.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Light of the sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A new light

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari looks:
> 
> left eye yellow, right eye blue. Orange headcrest-shaped hair. Has fins and webbed fingers with Zora claws. Mostly covered in Hylian skin, with very thin, barely noticeable scales on his arms. He also has Zora gills. 
> 
> If you want to draw him you can! Just make sure to reference me! ^w^

Hikari yawned and looked at the sky, Link brushed his Zora fin shaped hair with his fingers. Hikari smiled at his dad, “Where are we going today dad?”

“Just around the forest.” He couldn’t risk bring someone who was so obviously a Hybrid into any normal town. They’d probably hurt the poor kid, and if not with words, then with fists or feet. It wasn’t something he wanted to risk.

Hikari got up and smiled at a butterfly as it passed by his odd colored eyes. He reached for it only for the butterfly to escape his tiny grasp. Link smiled at him. He was so young, so sweet, it was hard to believe people would hate him just for being a hybrid.

Link stood up, and put his weapons on, "Alright Hikari, let's go."

He stopped chasing the butterfly, and rushed over to Link's side, "Okay dad!"

Link smiled, and picked up Hikari, being wary of his orange tailcrest-shaped hair. It was long, but I couldn't cut it, since it had nerve endings in them. 

Hikari held on to Link's shoulders, and they walked off towards the forest. Hikari kept looking around at the birds and other animals that crossed our path. A deer even stopped to graze right in front of us, if only I could have gotten my bow, then we'd have had a feast.

Once we got to the forest, then animal life only increased, it was nice to see so many animals instead of monsters prowling around.

Hikari was constantly amazed by everything.

A tree over-head rustled, and Link looked up. Hikari looked up as well, and smiled, "Cri-cket!"

Sure enough, Cricket jumped down from the tree, "Smart little guy aren't you?"

He ruffled Hikari's hair.

Link frowned, "I Just brushed that."


End file.
